Daddy's Little Girl
by alyssialui
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles inspired by an idea given by Lamia - single father Voldemort and an OC Bella Jr (Cordelia). Current: Being an evil dictator and a father was so hard sometimes.
1. Her Mother's Daughter

_A/N: Tom takes his daughter to Diagon Alley._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **single father Voldemort raises Bella Junior_

* * *

The man had held out for ten minutes before the pitch became unbearable. He held his hands over his ears as the little girl continued to wail, throwing her wild black hair back as fat tears rolled out the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, fine!" he shouted as he reached into his pocket to withdraw his wallet, handing the man at the stand a few sickles before handing his daughter the frozen treat.

The screams immediately silenced, her face completely free of any trails of wetness on her cheeks. She gave her father a toothy smile before she licked the ice pop and the man sighed. Cordelia was definitely her mother's daughter.


	2. A Time-Out

_A/N: Cordelia is in a time-out. Lamia caused the creation of this OC, Tom and Bella's daughter._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **a chair_

* * *

The little girl folded her arms as her little legs dangled over the edge of the chair. She had been sitting here for days, weeks, all because she had gone outside after Daddy told her not to.

She looked down at the floor just a few feet away before a thought came to her mind. She could jump down now and come back before Daddy even realized she had left.

She pushed off, grinning when her legs hit the floor. Now she could go outside and-

A loud alarm went off, the sound coming from the chair she was just sitting in before her father's head peeked through the door.

"Cordelia," he said, his voice low as he stared down at the little girl. He pointed back to the chair without a word.

The little girl's shoulders fell as she climbed back up. "And just for that, I'm adding another ten minutes to your time-out," he said before he left her once more.


	3. Banana Pancakes

_A/N: Cordelia wants pancakes._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **pancakes_

* * *

After a long day of planning and organizing all his followers according to their skills and dispensability, Tom was tired. He walked into his chambers, pulling off his outer robe before falling ungracefully into bed. If anyone had been around to see him, they would be dead before they were able to tell the tale of their Lord being anything less than dignified. However, Tom was completely alone and now he could get a good night's-

"Daddy, I want pancakes!" his daughter said as she stood by his head.

He opened his eyes, red meeting black, and put on his most intimidating frown. However, she had seen it many times before, and in his current state of fatigue, it wasn't as effective.

"It's after midnight, Cordelia," he said as he sat up. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep because I wanted pancakes," she repeated, puffing out her chest a bit.

Tom groaned, moving a hand to cover his eyes as he said, "It's too late for pancakes, Cordelia. You can have some in the morning."

"It is morning, Daddy, and I want pancakes," she said again, stomping her little feet in annoyance.

Her father focused his eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze halting her feet instantly. Now that he was more alert, she knew to be more cautious around him.

She looked down to her feet and asked in her sweetest voice, "Daddy, can I have pancakes, please?"

A few moments later found Tom punishing a crying house-elf while Cordelia happily munched on her banana pancakes.


	4. Thunderstorms

_A/N: Cordelia is scared of thunderstorms. This makes a bit of reference to Tom's fear of lightning in my fic **Blanket of Love** and my unwritten young!Tom fic._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **thunderstorm_

* * *

Tom's hand found his wand beneath his pillow, a curse on the tip of his tongue as he trained it on the person who dare disturb him at time of night.

"Daddy?" the girl asked, shrinking back from his outstretched hand.

Tom took a deep breath as he lowered his wand. "Cordelia, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Tom beckoned the little girl towards him. "Why not?"

Her eyes grew wide, darting about the dark room before she opened her mouth. "It was the-"

A loud sound boomed beyond Tom's bedroom window, accompanied by his daughter's scream as she ducked under his arms.

"You're scared of the thunderstorm?" he asked. Of all the things she could have inherited from him, it had to be his fear of storms? (though he had been scared of the lightning, not the thunder).

She peeked out for a moment, her hands tugging at her braided hair as she nodded. She always did that when she was scared or nervous. "I know you said big girls aren't afraid of anything, but-"

"Come," Tom said, interrupting her as he moved back to his place. "You can stay here with me for the night."

His daughter gave him a toothy smile before she climbed in beside him. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Cordelia."


	5. Babysitting Blues

_A/N: Severus has to babysit Cordelia for the weekend. Introducing more characters, thought Cordelia doesn't make an appearance in this one._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **__"I'm never babysitting again"_

* * *

"I'm never babysitting again," Severus said as he sat across from Lucius, his head falling with a thud onto the oak table between them.

Lucius chuckled before prodding his friend. "Come now, Severus. Don't be so dramatic. The little brat can't be that bad," he said.

Severus quirked one elegant eyebrow before he rose from the table. "Come, I can show you."

The blonde man followed the potioneer before he pushed open the door to the backroom.

"Oh my-" Lucius said, his mouth falling open as he took in the chaos around him. The floor was littered with broken tea-sets and discarded, tattered clothes. A large hole was in the ceiling. The glass in the two windows had been shattered. The walls were drawn upon with crayon and some suspicious red liquid, depicting a few horrifying images of screaming house-elves and faces.

"That little girl did all this?" Lucius asked turning towards Severus who gave a quick nod.

"She threw a few tantrums when she didn't get her way, which explains the broken tea-set, the hole in the ceiling and the missing windows. I don't think the drawings have to be explained," Severus said as Lucius continued to inspect the destruction.

"I'm just happy I was able to finally put her to bed in the spare room," Severus ended.

"She's still here?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, the Dark Lord doesn't return from Albania for another two days," Severus said.

Lucius came forward and clapped a hand on Severus' shoulder as he led him out of the room. "Come, my friend, you're going to need a stiff drink to survive her."


	6. Flowers for Mama

_A/N: Cordelia visits her mother. I'm going with Lamia's suggestion and not having Bella dead but simply unconscious, so Voldemort is still a single father having to raise Cordelia on his own._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **flowers for Mama_

* * *

"Mama!" the little girl shouted as she burst into her mother's room.

"Cordelia!" her father hissed, grabbing her by the shoulder and yanking her back. "What have I told you about raising your voice?"

The little girl shrunk under her father's glare, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I forgot," she muttered.

Her father scowled before letting go. "Don't let it happen again," he warned. "Now go."

Cordelia nodded as she continued her path to her mother's bedside, albeit at a slower and quieter pace. "Look, mama, I brought you flowers," she said as she held up the small bundle of dandelions she had picked from behind the headquarters. They were a bit thin, a few seeds having already dropped off in her dash to get here, but Cordelia still thought they were beautiful.

However, the woman did not react to her daughter's offering. Her eyes remained shut behind her long black tresses as she laid motionless in the bed, just like every time Cordelia visited. According to Daddy, Mama had been hit with some curse by a bad person when she was still a baby and he was still unable to wake her up. Cordelia had very little memories of her mother out of this bed, except for one - the smell of roses.

"Daddy, can you change the flowers for me?" Cordelia asked.

Her father gave her an odd look, his gaze moving from her mother's face for just a moment. "Why?"

"I want them to be roses, like Mama likes," the little girl said, holding the plants out to him.

Her father blinked before he silently waved his wand, replacing the fuzzy white and yellow weeds with beautiful red roses.

The little girl smiled before she turned back to her mother's form. "Here, Mama," Cordelia said. "Happy Birthday!"


	7. Breakfast at Severus'

_A/N: Cordelia gets her way. Continuation of her stay with Uncle Severus while Tom is in Albania on business. She has a small necklace from her father that she can communicate with him for emergencies, which she uses to her advantage._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **syrup_

* * *

Cordelia frowned as she stared at the cold-looking bowl of oatmeal Uncle Severus had put in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked as he took a seat across from her at the table.

She pushed the bowl forward. "I'm not eating that," she said, crossing her small arms across her chest.

"Why not?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at his ward for the weekend.

"I eat pancakes for breakfast, banana pancakes and maple syrup," she said.

"I don't think your father would want you having that much... sugar at breakfast," Uncle Severus said, pushing the bowl back towards her.

Cordelia then moved her hand threateningly to the small gem around her neck, stopping the man's movement instantly. "We'll just see what my daddy thinks," she said.

"No!" Uncle Severus said, "We don't need to call him." He rose from his seat with a sigh, "You wanted pancakes, my dear?"

She gave a sickeningly sweet smile, one she didn't even know she had inherited from her mother. "Banana pancakes with loads of syrup."


	8. Interruptions

_A/N: Voldemort's meeting is interrupted by a strange sound._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **"House elves make funny sounds when you pull their ears. Listen!"_

* * *

"Lucius, your report," the man at the head of the table said, raising his hand slightly to the man on his right as he stood up. These meetings were dreadfully boring but he needed to be fully knowledgeable of the happenings across the Britain and the Wizarding World, which was difficult to do without sending others out under the guise of upstanding citizens.

The blond cleared his throat before he said, "Minister Fudge has started to increase funds allocated to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to procure Invisibility Cloaks and for research into-"

A blood-curling scream sounded through the headquarters, resonating through all the inhabitants of the meeting room and causing their hands to fly to their ears. Their Lord did not even flinch as he tried to decipher the source. There was nothing here that could be making that sound. Then a familiar wild scream came after.

Of course this would be her doing.

The man rose from his chair and exited through the door at the side of the room without a word to his followers, walking through the halls. He had always told her not to interrupt him during the day, especially when he was holding a meeting. She was to know better.

_But what if she's hurt? _

He halted in his tracks. She did know better not to call during the day. Maybe something terrible had happened to her. He should not have trusted those worthless house-elves to take care of her.

He took off at a run until he came upon his daughter's bedroom door. "Cordelia, are you-?" he began, unable to keep the worry out of his voice as he opened the door, however the sight which met him caused the words to die in his throat.

A house-elf was running about the room, screaming bloody murder, the same cry they had all heard earlier as Cordelia rode on its back tugging on its long floppy ears, her own raucous screams adding to the noise. She turned when she saw the door open and gave he father a wide smile.

"House elves make funny sounds when you pull their ears. Listen!"


	9. Swimming

_A/N: Cordelia spends the day with Draco._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **__"EW, A FISH TOUCHED ME!"_

* * *

"Come on, Cordelia," the blond-haired boy said as she tugged on her arm, his body already waist-deep in the water.

Cordelia shook her head, tugging back on her arm. "I don't want to do this anymore," she said. Today, she was spending the day with Aunt Narcissa and Draco while her daddy was on a business trip with Draco's daddy. When Draco had suggested they go swimming in the pond behind his house, Cordelia had quickly agreed but now she was having second thoughts.

Draco frowned before he got an idea. His eyes got wide as he pointed behind her, "What's that over there?"

Cordelia's spun her head to see what had gotten the boy excited, but was suddenly pulled into the water with him. She sputtered a bit as she found her footing among the stones, glaring at the boy who was laughing at her.

"That's not funny," she said, splashing him with water.

He raised his hands to shield himself before splashing her back. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Cordelia looked down at the water around her, small ripples radiating from her waist outwards. It really wasn't that bad. Maybe-

"EW, A FISH TOUCHED ME!" she screamed, scrambling towards the water's edge to pull herself out of the pond. She then took off back towards the house, leaving the blond alone. She was never going swimming again.


	10. Nightmares

_A/N: Cordelia wants her mother._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **"It's okay, I'm here." / "I don't want you, I want my mother!"_

* * *

Tom was exhausted as he stepped through his bedroom door. Razing Muggle villages was tiring work and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, as he reached to pull of his outer robe, a loud scream sounded from the room down the hall.

He worriedly made his way to Cordelia's bedroom. She had recently outgrown her crib and was still getting used to sleeping in a regular bed. She had been fine the night before, but it seemed tonight-

Tom's thoughts halted as he opened the door to see his frightened little girl sitting up in her bed. Long trails of tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wailed, her magic causing the objects in her room to swirl around her and the torches to flicker.

Tom drew his wand, casting a wordless protection spell around his body as he approached the girl. "It's ok, I'm here," he said as he reached out to pull her into his arms.

She fixed her eyes upon him, a small look of recognition flashing through her eyes before she screamed again. She struggled out of his embrace. "I don't want you, I want my mother!" she cried, sending the objects towards him. Tom stumbled back, avoiding the projectiles as they moved to form a barrier between him and the little girl.

Tom was at a loss, not knowing the girl felt this way. Her mother had been in stasis for a couple of months, and despite a few long looks, the girl didn't seem to miss her. But tonight, in her frantic state, she longed for her absent mother's touch and her emotions had gone haywire. If he let her continue like this, she would destroy the room and possibly injure herself.

Tom knew he had to calm her down. He quickly sent a stunning spell towards her chest, her head hitting her pillow as all the objects fell to the ground and the torches snuffed out for good.

He stepped forward, looking down at her motionless body, her dark eyes hidden by long black lashes as she slumbered. He leaned down to run a hand over her damp black locks before he exited the room. He would have to talk to her in the morning.


	11. A Warm Feeling

_A/N: Tom can't handle it. I had to make this happen to single father!Tom._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **someone gets peed on (can be by another human or by an animal)_

* * *

With tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes, Tom held the screaming infant at arm's length. He had been up for hours trying to get her to sleep but no matter what he did, she wouldn't stop crying, her little arms and legs writhing in the air.

He thought about calling a house-elf to take her away but he didn't trust her with those filthy creatures. He still hated their creepy eyes and long arms. Who knows what they would do to his child?

He took a seat in the rocking chair next to his daughter's crib, craddling the infant against his chest. Maybe he could call on a Death Eater to help, maybe Severus or even Lucius or his wife, but did he even trust them really?

Just as the little girl's screams reached their crescendo and Tom was ready to pull his hair out (not that he had hair), she suddenly quieted. He would have let out sigh of relief if not for the sudden warmth spreading across his chest and the sour smell of urine reaching his nose.

He screamed out in anguish, his distress setting the infant into tears once more, but he no longer cared. Dropping her back into the crib, he drew his wand and quickly pressed it to his forearm.

A second later, both Lucius and Severus appeared through the green flames of his fireplace, trying to look composed and dignified at this late hour. They knelt before him and paid their respects. "My Lord, what do you need?" Severus asked, his face still turned to the ground.

"Here," Tom said, holding the screaming infant out to the men. "She's your responsibility now."


	12. Nagini Is Not A Babysitter

_A/N: Nagini is not a babysitter._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **someone puts a ribbon on Nagini_

* * *

Tom sat at the end of the long table of the headquarter's drawing room, listening to Dolohov and Rowle's recount of the most recent raid as he looked over the report they had filed. Their grammar was atrocious for grown men and if he had the patience to wait on them to do the report over, he would have tortured them right there.

"...30 Muggles dead, my Lord, 10 houses razed and..."

There was a sudden pause as the door of the drawing room creaked open. Tom looked up from the parchment, as all his followers did, towards the doorway but there seemed to be no one there.

But then he heard it, the little hisses that only he could understand. Everyone's faces turned ashen white as Nagini's lithe body vibrated across the wooden floorboards with her every movement. She moved beneath the table, through their legs, getting closer and closer to her master, and was she cursing?

_Ungrateful brat. Who does she think she is?_

Normally, she chose to stay out of these meetings unless he required her there, commenting that human affairs were so dreadfully boring. So why was she here? Tom leaned back to look at his pet, ready to scold her for speaking that way but then paused.

Nagini, in all her frightening and intimidating qualities, was now wearing a large pink ribbon atop her head, and was painted in large colourful dots.

He went to say something but she reared up and hissed, "_I'm never watching that little girl again_," before slithering between his legs and through the small hole in the wall to her den.


	13. Motherly Duties

_A/N: Bellatrix isn't used to being a mother. I did get some interest in having Bellatrix make an appearance, so I thought this prompt would be an entertaining way to include her._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: ****"**The infant shat itself. I tried to change it, and long story short: I threw up on the baby."_

* * *

Narcissa stepped through the green emerald flames, looking around with wide eyes for her older sister. When the frantic house-elf had appeared in her parlour room insisting that she come to Bellatrix's home, she didn't know what to think. Bellatrix knew how to handle herself and was never one to ask for help, so this was a rare and potentially frightening occurrence.

Then she heard distant crying coming from somewhere else in the house. Just recently, Bellatrix had given birth to a darling little girl, who was a spitting image of her mother and a Black through and through. But why was she screaming like that?

Narcissa ran through the rooms and up the stairs until she entered the bathroom. The screaming child was lying in the sink, covered in some type of foul smelling liquid. In the tub lay Bellatrix, her makeup running from her tearful eyes, and her lips trembling.

Narcissa immediately ran over to the child, taking in her lack of clothes and diaper and the terrible smell that came from her.

"Bellatrix, what happened here?"

Her sister looked at her slowly, as if just noticing she had entered the room and then let out a wry laugh. "What does it look like, Cissy? The infant shat itself. I tried to change it, and long story short: I threw up on the baby."


	14. Meeting New People

_A/N: Cordelia gets in a fight. Can you guess the girl Cordelia hit?_

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **__"You leave my mother out of this!"_

* * *

Cordelia stood nervously near the doorway, watching the other children running about and laughing in their pretty dresses and robes. Tonight, her aunt and uncle were throwing some sort of dinner party. Normally, she would have stayed home with her Daddy but her aunt thought it would be nice for her to know other children her own age.

But what was she supposed to do now? The only person she knew was her cousin, Draco, and he was in the corner with the other boys playing with Quidditch figures.

She looked towards the girls who were all standing around a small tea set, picking up the cups with dainty, gloved fingers, the jewelery on their ears and necks glinting in the light from the large chandelier above. Maybe she could talk to them.

She took a tentative step forward and said, "Hello there."

They stopped speaking and turned towards her, their eyes taking in her tiny purple shoes, her large, puffy purple dress and the messy black braid over her shoulder. The girl closest to her made a scoffing sound in her throat before asking, "And who are you?"

"My name is Cordelia R-," she said, extending her hand out to the girl.

The girl interrupted her, putting up hand before saying, "You don't belong here."

Cordelia let her hand fall. "What do you mean?"

"You don't belong here," the girl repeated, her short black hair grazing her shoulders as she shook her head.

Cordelia scowled. "You can't tell me not to be here. It's not your house," she said.

"We've never seen you at any of Mrs Malfoy's parties before, so you aren't like us. You can't be here."

"I can be here just as much as you can," she said.

The girl grabbed at Cordelia's braid. Cordelia screamed out in surprise, trying to move away from the girl, but she quickly tugged and pulled her braid free. She reached for Cordelia's dress, ripping the sleeve off her shoulder. "See, your dress is damaged and your hair's mess. You can't be here."

Tears welled up in Cordelia's eyes. Her dress was so pretty and Aunt Narcissa had spent so long trying to control her hair. Now everything was ruined.

"Are you crying?" the girl just laughed and then made flitting motions with her hands. "You're not welcome here. Run back home and maybe your mummy will make everything better."

"Shut up," Cordelia muttered.

"But if I was your mummy, I wouldn't want you either. I mean-"

_**Wham!**_

Everyone looked towards Cordelia who stood over the other girl, her right hand curled into a fist as she shouted, "You leave my mother out of this!"

The girl got up and pointed a finger at Cordelia. "I'm telling!"

Then the door to the playroom opened to reveal Aunt Narcissa, a look of surprise on her perfectly done face. The girl on the ground smirked before she put on her best tears. "Mrs Malfoy! Cordelia hit me!" she cried.

Narcissa looked at Cordelia's remorseful face. "Only because she mentioned Mama."

Narcissa's eyes widened before she grabbed Cordelia's hand. "Come, I'll take you back home then."

Cordelia muttered, "Yes, Aunt Narcissa."


	15. Discoveries

_A/N: Pansy learns who Cordelia really is. Follows from chapter 14._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **Pansy finds out the the child she's been picking on is actually the Dark Lord's child._

* * *

Cordelia laughed as her tower of blocks fell to the ground, her cousin perfectly playing the part of the terrible monster attacking her little town. She mimicked the sound of tiny screams as she picked up her villagers, moving them away from Draco's feet, but they were not fast enough and soon crushed underfoot.

"Fear me!" he roared as he knocked into another smaller structure of blocks representing the villagers' home.

"Drakey! Drakey!" a high-pitched voice called, accompanying the sound of running footsteps drawing closer to the boy's playroom. The two children turned towards the open door and Draco groaned, "Pansy's here."

Cordelia frowned, remembering the horrid girl from her aunt's last dinner party and the short lecture before she was sent home early. "What is she doing here?" she asked.

Draco shrugged and bent to reassemble the tiny house of blocks. "Her mum is probably having tea with my mum."

"Drakey! Did you-" the girl said as she entered the room, her sentence cut short upon seeing the other girl. "What is she doing here?" Pansy asked.

"I'm here because-" Cordelia began but Pansy held up a hand to her.

"I don't talk to commoners," Pansy said before looking back at the blonde haired boy. "What is she doing here?"

"She's here because-" Draco said but Cordelia placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him. "She doesn't need to know why I'm here, Draco. It just matters that I am and that I was here before her."

Pansy scowled and said, "I don't know why Mrs Malfoy let you back in here but you're still not welcomed."

Cordelia let out a frustrated noise before reaching for the gem around her neck. "We'll see what my father has to say about this," she said as she placed her thumb against the smooth red stone.

"What's your daddy going to do?" Pansy said, unfazed by Cordelia's threat. "I bet he's just some pathetic mudblood or-"

Suddenly, the playroom was filled with swirling black smoke, the cyclone growing strong enough to blow the blocks about the children's feet. Pansy screamed and ducked behind Draco in fear as a body began to materialize out of the air and the smoke clung to the man like a cloak.

When the air stilled, the man opened his red eyes and stood before small dark-haired girl. He looked about the room for any danger before successfully finding none. "Cordelia, are you alright? Why did you call me?" he asked, bending lower to look into her face.

"I wanted to ask you something but everything's fine now," she said.

"You know you are to only use the gem for emergencies," he said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Cordelia said, turning her head down to her feet. "It won't happen again."

He rose to his full height and nodded. "See to it that it doesn't." He gave one more look to the other two children standing behind her, the girl cowering behind Malfoy's son, before he disappears in another gust of black smoke.

Cordelia then turned to Pansy. "Still think I don't belong here?" she asked.

Pansy simply screamed and ran out of the room, leaving the two cousins alone in the playroom.


	16. Lightning Storms

_A/N: Sometimes all you need is love. Reference to **Blanket of Love **and a previous chapter,** Thunderstorms**._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **the Dark Lord secretly enjoys cuddling_

* * *

Tom rolled about in his bed, his legs tangled within the bedsheets as the sky lit up beyond his bedroom window. This was his third or fourth time trying to get to sleep, and though he tried to convince himself that this was completely idiotic and juvenille, the flashes continued to make his heart jump every time.

The door creaked open as a tiny figure slipped into his bedroom, closing the door before it climbed onto the bed beside him.

"Daddy?" a soft voice asked, prodding his back with a tentative finger.

Tom calmed himself, his eyes opening slowly as he fought the urge to draw his wand on his intruder. Having a little girl had taught him that it was better to analyze situations like this, even in his more vulnerable states.

He rolled over, freeing himself from the cocoon around his legs, and asked, "Cordelia, what are you doing here?"

She shook her head, placing her finger to her lips before she reached behind her. Soon he felt a small warm cloth over his shoulders, the lingering smell of roses assaulting his nostrils. This was Cordelia's blanket, the same one he and Bellatrix carefully wrapped her in every night before placing her in her crib, the same one she still slept with in her own room to protect her from the thunder.

Cordelia lifted the blanket slightly, worming her way into her father's arms as he wrapped them around her. "Now you can sleep, Daddy," she whispered.

He looked down at her, so much like her mother in this moment, and smiled. He pulled her closer, enjoying the small amount of love and protection she provided from the lightning. "Goodnight, Cordelia."

"Goodnight, Daddy."


	17. Her First Word

_A/N: Bella and Tom talk about their daughter's first word. Bella makes an appearance again. She's gotten the hang of this "mommy" thing._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **baby's first word_

* * *

"Her first word will be Mummy," she said behind him. She sat in the rocking chair by the cradle, her hand brushing the small curly strands on her daughter's head as the babe suckled her right breast.

Tom made a non-committal sound as he reached into his closet and drew on his outer robe. He didn't care what its first words. What mattered more to him were the words that followed, their eloquence and its ability to make itself be known and heard (and feared) by those who dare question it or its powers.

He heard the creaking of the chair as Bella stood, her bare feet padding softly towards him on their bedroom carpet, before the babe was placed into his arms.

He still wasn't accustomed to holding the little thing and was constantly fearful he would drop it, damaging it beyond repair - infants apparently were very fragile, but Bellatrix guided his hands beneath the babe's head and back, until he was supporting it properly on his own.

Once the transfer was complete, the baby snuggled into his chest for warmth and protection, her face turned into the drapey fabric of his robe. He stood fascinated by her small button nose, her long, thick lashes and the way her tiny mouth opened and closed as it sucked on air.

Then he looked up and Bella gave him the slightest nod, telling him that it was fine, urging him to say something.

"Her first word could be Daddy," he said, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body as he suddenly realized just how much he'd want to hear it come out of her tiny mouth.


	18. Motherly Duties 2

_A/N: Narcissa helps Bellatrix calm down after her ordeal. Continuing from **Motherly Duties. **Bella/Cordelia fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **"There was poop everywhere, even on the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan."_

* * *

Narcissa smiled at the baby lying on the bed beside her, her hands moving swiftly as she wrapped the cloth diaper around its tiny body. She took a deep breath, inhaling the light fragrance of baby powder. It had been a chore to remove all traces of mess from the little girl, but Narcissa was happy with her work.

She leaned down to place her lips against the smooth skin of her niece's belly, which prompted an adorable little squirming motion. Oh, how she couldn't wait until she could have a child of her own to dote on and shower in kisses.

"There was poop everywhere!" Bellatrix shrieked from beyond the bathroom door, her voice carrying over the constant sound of the shower. Narcissa had also been able to get her sister back on her feet and freshen up. "Even on the chandelier, _the chandelier_!"

Narcissa simply shook her head as she drew the small camisole she had taken from the dresser over the baby's head. Bellatrix was known to exaggerate the truth and Narcissa doubted this little angel could ever be capable of doing something like that. However, she still made a mental note to check the drawing room fixture before she left.

Narcissa picked up her niece, placing a kiss upon her brow as she held the infant to her chest. So precious. So-

"Maybe you should just take her, Cissy," Bellatrix said as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a bath-towel as she eyed the pair. Narcissa looked up in surprise, having been so caught up with her niece, she hadn't even heard the bathroom door open. "I'm obviously not cut out for this mothering thing," Bellatrix continued.

Narcissa shook her head and patted the space on the bed beside her. As Bellatrix took a seat, Narcissa handed the infant back over to her mother and she placed a comforting hand her sister's shoulder. "I know you aren't the most compassionate person in the world, Bellatrix, but this is your child. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Bellatrix frowned as she regarded the infant, the short dark curls upon her head, the long lashes which hid her dark eyes - features so much like her own. The baby was her daughter, but could she be its mother? "You really think so?" she asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I know so. You're a fighter and you won't let something like this defeat you."


	19. Too Quiet

_A/N: Cordelia is quiet, too quiet._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **"I don't even want to know how this happened, just clean it up!"_

* * *

Tom was sitting in his office, going over several parchments and maps. He took note of the various black scorch marks which littered the mountains and valleys of the map of Great Britain with a sense of pride. His plans were slowly being accomplished, his followers executing his orders and Dumbledore and his blasted group of misfits were still unable to stop him.

The grandfather clock began to sound, playing its melodious song to signal noon. Tom dropped his parchments and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed while he was wrapped up in the sound of his own thoughts, but now that he thought about it, he was feeling a bit famished. He could stop for a moment and grab a quick bite with-

"Cordelia!" he said suddenly, jumping to his feet and running out of his office.

He knew something was different. She had been quiet for far too long. Normally, he couldn't get past an hour without her interruptions, but now he had gone almost three since he last saw her at breakfast.

He walked briskly through the halls of the headquarters, ignoring the deep bows of the few followers he passed as he made his way to his quarters. Their fear and servitude didn't matter now. He had to find out where his daughter was.

"Cordelia!" he called, pushing open the door to her bedroom. Her bed was immaculately made and her stuffed animals placed on the pillow, courtesy of her house-elf. Her walls were adorned with her various drawings, the crude representations of him and herself smiling back at him. However, the room was completely empty.

"Cordelia!" he called again, walking down the hall and entering her playroom. In contrast to her bedroom, this room was in constant disarray with toys strewn everywhere and art supplies staining the carpet and walls. But, there was still no Cordelia.

Then there was a crash coming from... the kitchens!

Tom ran towards the sound, almost blasting the door off his hinges in his haste to get to the source. Then he stopped as he took in his surrounding. It was like a flour bomb had exploded and everything was now covered in white powder. However, that didn't seem to bother covered Cordelia who sat at the base of the ice box eating a popsicle.

"Daddy!" she cried out, her popsicle dropping from her hand when she saw him. "I- I-"

Tom simply shook his head, letting his relief over her safety calm his temper before he said, "I don't even want to know how this happened, just clean it up!"


	20. Accidents

_A/N: Tom returns home earlier than expected._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **child uses hugs and "I love you, [parent]." to try to get out of trouble_

* * *

"Daddy!" his little girl cried before she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his legs and burying her face into his robes. "You're back early."

Tom looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Normally, if he returned while she was still awake, he would seek her out in her playroom with her toys. She never greeted him in their living room. "Yes, things moved a bit smoother than I originally planned," he said.

"Because you're the greatest, strongest, most powerful daddy ever," she said, tilting her head up towards his with a wide smile. "I love you, Daddy."

Now he knew something was off. She was never _this_ affectionate with him, especially when his robes still smelled of "stinky smoke". "What did you do, Cordelia?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she buried her face back into his robes, her voice muffled by the thick fabric.

He pried her arms from around him and crouched to her level. "What?" he asked.

Without a word, she wriggled away from him and ran down the hall into her bedroom, returning a few seconds later with a small glittering object in her hand.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy," she said, tears in her eyes as she dropped the object in his palm. "I was playing dress-up and I wanted something pretty for my hair. But when I tried to pull it out, it wouldn't come out. I tugged and tugged and then it just broke into pieces."

His mouth opened in surprise as he stared at small fragments of jewelery. He remembered this hairpin well, a beautiful silver piece inlaid with five small diamonds along its length and a large green gem at its tip. It had been one of her mother's favourites when she wanted to look her best, and the same one she had worn the night he first approached her.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" she asked, holding her head down.

Tom sighed. Cordelia knew she wasn't supposed to go into her mother's things for fear of something like this eventually happening. However, he knew she never intended to break it, nor would she have known the significance of this hairpin.

"No, darling. I can fix this," he said, closing his fist around the pieces. "But the next time you go into your mother's things, you will be in big trouble," he added.

He used the end of his sleeve to wipe her eyes before he rose to his feet. Taking her tiny hand in his, he led her back to her bedroom. "Let's get you ready for bed."


	21. A Name

_A/N: The baby needs a name. Bellamort. No Cordelia in this one._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **__"We're not naming the baby after your mother, and that's final!"_

* * *

"We need a name," she said, throwing the doors of his office open.

"A what?" he asked, not even bothering to turn around as he perused the parchments before him.

"A name," she repeated as she made her way towards him, her pace must slower than she would have liked with her swollen stomach before her. She would be happy when it would finally go. "A name for the baby."

He sighed, putting the parchment down and rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He hadn't really thought about that. "Why can't you name it?" he asked.

She frowned, sticking out her bottom lip as she leaned on his desk. "Because I would like your input and for you to be happy with the name." She reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. "She's your daughter as well."

He pulled back his hand and picked up another parchment. "I trust your judgement, Bella," he said, waving his hand at her dimissively.

She scoffed as she rose off his desk. "Maybe I'll name her Mary or Gwendolyn, or even Druella after my-"

"We're not naming the baby after your mother, and that's final!" he roared, turning on her suddenly. He would not bless his daughter with the name of that hag of a woman.

"Then I need you to make a few suggestions!" she screamed.

He rose from his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come, we can go look at those books of yours."


	22. The Kick

_A/N: Tom and Bella stay in tonight. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** happy!Bellamort_

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it?" she said, reclining further into his side as they sat in the loveseat of their private quarters.

He made a soft sound of agreement, squeezing her bare shoulder as he stared into the flickering flames before him. There was no mayhem scheduled tonight, no towns to attack and no Muggles to terrorize. Tonight was a night for the two of them to enjoy themselves and each other's company.

He was just about to say something when she jumped suddenly, rising out of his embrace and looking down at her body. "Oh, I felt something," she said, placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

Tom frowned, giving her a critical eye. "Something bad?" he asked. She was only about five months along and he wanted nothing to go wrong with her pregnancy and his future legacy.

But Bellatrix shook her head and grabbed his hand before moving it over her baby bump searchingly. Then she stopped, "Ah! Right there!"

Tom waited, wondering what was supposed to happen, then he felt it. Beneath his fingers, there was a slight pressure being exerted from within Bellatrix's stomach.

"She's moving," he said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Bellatrix nodded. "She's stretching. She's been getting more active lately," she said, moving his fingers in a circle motion to ease the slight discomfort at the baby's extended limb.

"She's strong," Tom murmured, removing him hands and leaning down to place a kiss at the same spot. "Just like her mother."


	23. Popsicles

_A/N: Cordelia likes popsicles. Companion piece to **Too Quiet**._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** __"I like popsicles."_

* * *

"But I like popsicles," Cordelia shrieked, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the house elf standing before her.

"I know, Miss Cordelia," the small house-elf said. "But they still have to freeze on their own."

Cordelia dropped on her bum before the ice box and crossed her arms, ignoring the house-elf as she ran off to do something else in the house. After breakfast, she had gone into her playroom to colour until she had wanted something sweet to eat and ended up in the kitchen. However, there had no popsicles already prepared so new ones had to be made.

Cordelia glanced furtively around her before looked back at ice box towering over her. Inside lay the popsicles that Mipsy had set to freeze so many long minutes ago. Mipsy had told her that she had to wait a bit longer but they had to be ready now, right?

But the ice box was so tall and the popsicles had been placed inside with Mipsy's magic before she had left. How would Cordelia get to them?

Cordelia looked about the kitchen before her eyes landed on the small pots of flour and sugar on the kitchen counter before she grinned.

She rose from the ground before she ran to the small kitchen table, pushing one of the chairs towards the counter. She climbed onto the chair to pull the small pots towards her, stacking them on the chair before she climbed back down. Then she pushed the chair over to the ice box, climbing back on and stacking them until she could reach the handle.

With a few strong tugs, she got the door open and smiled as she reached in for her sweet treats. She pulled out the small tray of popsicles and began to climb down. However, with one hand now occupied, she missed her step causing the stack of flour pots to tumble.

The white powder flew everywhere, covering everything in sight, including the small girl who landed back on her bum on the kitchen floor. But thankfully, her popsicles were still intact. She pulled one out and placed it in her mouth, savouring the sugary sweetness.

A few moments later, the door to the kitchen burst open. Her popsicle fell from her hand as she saw her father standing in the space, his eyes wild and his mouth open.

"Daddy!" she cried, before she took in the scene around her. "I- I-"

But her father simply closed his mouth and shook his head. "I don't even want to how this happened, just clean it up!"


	24. The Tree-House

_A/N: Cordelia refuses to come down. This happens soon after Bella's incident. What was supposed to be a funny prompt turned out a bit sad. :(_

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** __"Come here and give Daddy a hug." / "NO!" / "What if Daddy gives you this stuffed unicorn?" / "Hmm... no." / "HUG ME, DAMN IT!" / "No!" [child runs away]_

* * *

"She won't come out of the tree-house. Every time I call her down, she simply shakes her head and ducks back inside," Narcissa said as she led him through the Manor's hallways and out the backdoor. Tom was hardly listening to the blonde witch. He couldn't believe someone like Narcissa was letting a child control her.

"But there's something you should see before..."

"I'll get her down," he said, interrupting her as they came to stand beneath the Malfoy's large apple tree. He looked up towards the wooden structure built within its branches and shouted, "Cordelia!"

He waited just a moment before he saw her tiny head appear over the edge.

"Come down here now!" he said.

"No!" she shouted.

Tom frowned and held out his arms. "Come here and give Daddy a hug," he said a bit more forcefully.

"NO!" she shouted again before she disappeared from view.

Tom frowned, surprised by his daughter's disrespect before he had an idea. He drew his wand and conjured a stuffed animal, a unicorn she had seen in Diagon Alley a few weeks back.

"What if Daddy gives you this stuffed unicorn?" he asked, holding up the toy for her to see.

Cordelia's head popped back out and she seemed to be thinking. But then she said, "Hmmm... NO!"

"HUG ME, DAMN IT!" Tom shouted, throwing the stuffed animal to the ground.

"NO!" Cordelia cried, before she rose to her feet and ran inside the tree-house and slammed the door.

Tom stormed forward towards the ladder, ready to climb up to the tree-house and drag her down before Narcissa said, "Wait!"

He spun on her and said, "Why?! She needs to be punished for her disobedience."

Narcissa bit her lip, shrinking back from the Dark Lord's anger, before said said, "I know but..." Her voice trailed away before she withdrew a piece of parchment.

Tom snatched the paper from the woman's hands before his expression softened. On the parchment was a crayon drawing of a little girl and a woman, both of them sharing the same wild black hair he could recognize anywhere. The woman's arms were around the little girl's shoulders and a few pink hearts floated above their heads.

Tom's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. The incident with her mother was such a touchy subject and it was obvious she wasn't taking Bellatrix's absence well. Eventually he asked, "So then what do I do?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, her eyes looking up to the closed tree-house door before she said, "We wait for her to come down on her own." She began walking back towards the house, placing a soft hand over his wrist to pull him along. "I'll ask Dobby to put on a pot of tea while we wait."


	25. The Hairpin

_A/N: Tom has fixed the hairpin. Follows **An Accident**. Tom/Cordelia fluff and Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** "Ooh, pretty..."_

* * *

It had actually taken a bit longer than he had expected to repair the silver hairpin. The Black heirloom had had a few charms to resist any alteration and decay, which he first had to research before he could even begin to fix the pieces back together. But now, he had finally finished and it looked as bright and perfect as he remembered it the first time he saw it.

He had been invited to one of the Blacks' usual social events. As one of the most rising influences of his time, it was a given that he should up and grace the party with his presence.

He smiled as he shook Cygnus' hand, before the man beckoned to a young woman standing a few feet away.

As she turned, focusing her black glittering eyes on him, he felt a slight thrum in his chest. She was beautiful, as all the Blacks were, but he felt something more within her. There was a darkness she hid from the world, especially her father, a darkness lying just beneath the surface, waiting to be released with the right push.

"Bellatrix, this is Mr Riddle," Cygnus said.

The corners of her mouth curled as she pulled up her skirts and curtesyed. "A pleasure, Mr Riddle."

Tom held out a hand to capture hers and bring it to his lips. "The pleasure is truly mine, Ms Black."

She nodded, and was about to say something more before another group called her over. "If you'll excuse me," she muttered before she made her exit.

It would be much later that evening when he finally found her again, or at least a part of her. He had been looking for the bathroom when he spotted a small glittering object on the floor - this very hairpin.

He picked it up, turning it over and over in his hand just he was now. He had seen this before but where?

"Ah, you've found it, Mr Riddle," she said, her heels clacking towards him.

He looked up to see the young woman walking towards him, her hair flowing freely in all directions without the hairpin.

He held it out to her and she graciously accepted it, taming her wild curls with the skill of a professional back to its previous state. "Thank you," she said.

"As I said, the pleasure is mine, Ms Black," he said.

She nodded, appearing as if she was about to leave but something told him to keep her here. He looked about them at the surrounding dancers and the live orchestra to the side. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering a hand to her.

She bit her lip, both of them knowing she couldn't turn him down, before she took his hand and placed her other on his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

Tom looked up from the pin to see Cordelia standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Upon his command, she came to stand beside him as he sat on the bed.

"Ooh, pretty..." she said, marveling at the hairpin in his hand. Then she smiled up at him, "You fixed it."

Tom nodded, about to drop it back into Bellatrix's jewelry box, before he paused. Then he held it out to her, "You keep it, Cordelia."

Cordelia gasped, her eyes moving between his and the hairpin. "But what if I break it again?"

He shook his hand and gestured her to move closer to him. "You can't break this one," he said as he pulled her curls back and fixed it in her hair.

She stood back and he gave her an appraising look. "It fits you," he said, trying not to see Bellatrix in the little girl's face (though that was always hard to do).

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome."


	26. More Like Him

_A/N: Cordelia meets Nagini. This soon after Bella's incident so she's young (about 2). I hope her speech and personality match that age._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** "[species of animal]! I pet!" says [small child], reaching toward [animal]._

* * *

It was a cool afternoon which found Tom sitting in his daughter's nursery, the little girl standing across from him as she stacked her blocks. She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly when she made her tower as high she could and looked up at him expectantly.

"Uhhh..." he stopped, her large black eyes meeting his. "Very... pretty?"

She squealed again, seemingly delighted with his answer before she got unsteadily to her feet and kicked it over.

He chuckled and held out his hands to steady her. "Even better," he said as she walked to stand between his legs. She already had a knack for destruction it seemed, just like he did.

Then the door to the nursery creaked open, causing both of them to turn towards the noise, however it wasn't a person that had come to visit but a creature, its svelte body gliding smoothly across the hardwood for towards them.

Tom's lips curved downwards. He hadn't yet introduced Nagini to Cordelia formally, always keeping her out of his daughter's room. So why was she here now?

"Snake!" Cordelia cried, just as he was about to tell her to leave. "I pet!" She pulled one hand out of his and reached out towards the snake's mouth.

Nagini reared up on her haunches, eyeing the outstretched hand tentatively as her forked tongue smelled the air.

"_Let her touch you_," Tom said in the snake's language.

Nagini bowed her head, allowing the little girl's fingers to move across the scales on her snout.

"Snake!" Cordelia squealed in delight.

But then Nagini jumped back. She hissed to the little girl, "_You can talk!_"

Tom looked between his daughter and the snake. He had been so accustomed to the language after so many years, he hadn't even heard the difference. Then he said, "Cordelia, say the word 'snake'"

"Snake!" she said excitedly, leaning as far from her father's grasp towards the pretty animal.

"No," Tom said. "Like you did before. Tell it to come closer."

Cordelia stopped, looking at him strangely before she said, "_Snake, come_."

The snake's yellow eyes blinked. "_She has the gift_," she hissed before she obeyed her little master and curled around her feet. Cordelia dropped onto her bum, running her hands along the snake's body, while Tom watched in awe. It seemed his daughter was more like him than he thought.


	27. Feeding Time

_A/N: It's feeding time for Cordelia. family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** family fluff_

* * *

"Please, eat this for Mummy," Bella cooed as she sat beside her daughter's high-chair. In her hand, she had a spoonful of warm oatmeal and was trying her hardest to get the little girl to open her mouth.

Tom chuckled as he came up behind Bellatrix, wiping away a bit of oatmeal that had gotten on her face. "Maybe she's too young for solid food, Bella," he said.

Bellatrix frowned, wagging the spoon in his direction. "Well, I'm tired of breast-feeding her. She needs to eat solids so I can ween her," she said.

Tom shook his head as he gestured for her to hand him the spoon. "Let me try then," he said.

Bella laughed. "If I couldn't get her to open her mouth, what makes you think you can?" she asked.

Tom just grinned, prying the spoon out of her hand before he sat on the other side of the high-chair. "Cordelia," he said.

The little girl turned, giving her father the same deep frown she had directed at her mother. She wasn't going to make this easy for him either. However, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Tom gasped, his mouth opening wider than normal. "Look over there," he said, pointing in the other direction.

The little girl turned, her mouth opening as she was momentarily distracted trying to find what he wanted her to see. Tom quickly shoved the oatmeal into her mouth, using the spoon to catch any that fell out.

He almost laughed when he looked into Bellatrix's surprised face. He handed her back the spoon and rose from his place. "I'm sure you can handle it now," he said as he left the room.


	28. Lost and Found

_A/N: Cordelia gets lost in Diagon Alley._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:** no petting the phoenix allowed_

* * *

Cordelia bit her lip as she looked up and down the crowded cobblesetone street of Diagon Alley, overwhelmed by all the sounds around her. She has just stopped to get a closer look at the owls behind the pet shop window when she got separated from Aunt Narcissa and Draco.

She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to cry. She was a big girl and big girls didn't cry when they got lost. Any minute now, Aunt Narcissa and Draco would find her, and then they'd go to the ice cream shop like they promised.

"Hello, dear," a kind voice said above her.

She rubbed furiously at her teary eyes, hating that someone had caught her crying while she was supposed to be a big girl like Daddy said. Cordelia looked up at to see a tall man looking down at her. He had long white hair and long white beard, which he tucked into a belt around his waist. He wore long purple robes with many glittering silver stars and tall matching pointy hat. But the most spectacular of all, was the large, bright orange bird perched upon his shoulder.

The man withdrew a bright yellow handkerchief from his robes, before he crouched in front of her and wiped her cheeks. "Are you lost, my dear?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

Cordelia said nothing, fascinated by the large, bird before her, its large green eyes staring back at her.

The man noticed her stare and smiled. "His name is Fawkes," he said as he held out a covered arm for the bird to jump onto. "He's very pretty, isn't he?" he asked, moving the bird closer to her.

Cordelia nodded, her hand rising tentatively before she drew it back. Daddy wouldn't want her touching a strange animal.

"You can touch his feathers, if you'd like. He doesn't bite," the man said.

Cordelia's hand rose again. Daddy wouldn't have to know she touched the pretty bird.

"Cordelia! Don't touch that!" a shrill voice cried just as her fingers were but a few centimeters away from the bird's back. Her hand dropped quickly to her side before she turned, running into her aunt's waiting arms.

"Ah, Mrs Malfoy, she's one of yours?" the man asked, as he rose to his full height, looking at the two children next to the woman.

Cordelia looked up at her aunt's pursed lips before the older woman replied, "She's my niece."

The man hummed before he said," I didn't even know Bellatrix had a daughter."

Before her aunt could say anything more, the man tipped his hat and said, "But I'm glad you two are reunited now. Good day, Mrs Malfoy, and..."

Cordelia's eyes widened as the man focused his eyes back on her. She hid her face into her aunt's skirts and gave a muffled reply, "Cordelia."

"Cordelia," the man repeated before he walked off, replacing the bird back on his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd.


	29. Daddy Finds Out

_A/N: Tom finds out about Cordelia's day in Diagon Alley. Follows from **Lost and Found**. I didn't want Tom to actually curse Narcissa. She is Bella's sister and as close to a mom Cordelia will have. I think cursing her would have destroyed the relationship and the softer!Tom I'm trying to paint (though he still has his crueler tendencies)_

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**_ _Voldemort yells at Narcissa_

* * *

"Daddy!" Cordelia cried as he stepped through the green flames of the Malfoys' fireplace, running from her aunt's side to throw her arms around his legs.

"How was your day in Diagon Alley with your aunt?" he asked, awkwardly patting her shoulder while prying her off him.

"We had lots of fun! We went to the bookstore, and the ice cream parlour and I saw a-" Her excitement tapered off before she slammed her tiny hands over her mouth.

"You saw a what?" he asked.

Cordelia shook her head, still keeping her hands in front of her mouth.

"Cordelia," he growled. "What have I told you about keeping things from me?"

The little girl's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid her father's glare. He reached out and held her chin, squeezing slightly to get her attention. "Cordelia, this is your last warning."

"I got separated from Aunt Narcissa and I met an old man!" Cordelia blurted, water springing in the corner of her eyes.

"An old man?" he asked. What was so special about an old man?

Cordelia nodded. "An old man with a pretty orange bird. I wanted to pet it, even though I knew you wouldn't want me to."

He pulled his hand away from the little girl's chin, hissing under his breath. There was only one nosy old man with a pretty orange bird.

He walked toward the blonde woman who had begun backing out of the room at Cordelia's first admission. "Cordelia, go home and I'll meet you soon," he said over his shoulder.

Cordelia rubbed her at her eyes, "But Daddy, I-"

"Go!" he roared, his red eyes trapping the woman before him in her place.

There was a little grunt before he heard her quiet muttering and the rushing of green flames.

Now it was just him and the woman. She bowed her head, bended her knees slightly. "My Lord, I-"

"How did this happen?" he roared. "How did you lose track of her? How did Dumbledore of all people find her?"

"I don't know, My Lord. She was walking with Draco and then she stopped and-"

"There's is no room for mistakes, Narcissa," he said, drawing his wand and pointing it at the woman's chest.

She closed her eyes, anticipating the curse and the pain that would follow but then there was a soft noise from the door behind her.

"Mum?" Draco asked. "Has Cordelia already gone home?"

The woman swallowed, her face hard and her voice even as she said, "Draco, please go back to your room."

The little boy scurried away but his interruption had broken the moment. Tom took a deep breath before he tucked his wand away. "This isn't over," he said as he walked towards the fireplace and departed.

Once in his quarters, he called out for his daughter. "Cordelia!"

The little girl was at his side in seconds, though a bit wary. "Daddy?"

"Don't ever talk to that man again!" he said.


	30. Sweet Dreams

_A/N: Cordelia wakes up._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**_ _someone wakes up from a coma_

* * *

She stood behind her father's leg at her mother's bedside. They only entered her bedroom on special occasions, and today was definitely a special occasion. According to Uncle Severus, he had finally developed something that could make her Mama wake up.

"Are you ready, Severus?" her father asked the man who stood on his right.

Uncle Severus nodded before he lifted Mama's head up and poured a strange light blue liquid past her lips, laying her back down before he stepped back.

They waited with baited breath for any change, any sign that she may be waking up but there was nothing. She remained as motionless as before.

"How long is it supposed to take, Severus? I thought it would be instant," her father said turning to the man, his voice slowly rising.

"It should have been, my Lord," Uncle Severus responded, looking between Mama's face and the empty vial in his hand.

However, after a few more minutes, the two men had grown tired of waiting. Her father took a deep breath before he walked quickly out of the room, her uncle following and muttering different potion things she didn't understand under his breath.

She stayed behind and stepped closer to Mama's bedside. With a tiny hand, she reached out for her mother's, the skin cold and stiff as always. "Mama," she said. "Wake up, Mama, please."

She began to sob, her little tears slipping down her cheeks and wetting their entwined hands. She wanted for so long for Mama to wake up, so see how big she had gotten, to spend time with in the garden and eat pancakes for breakfast and ...

"Cordelia," a voice asked from above her head.

The girl lifted her head to look into her mother's eyes, eyes she hadn't seen in so long, eyes so much like her own.

"Mama!" the girl shouted, her eyes looking about her quickly. She was no longer at her mother's bedside but was sitting up in her bed.

She fell back into bed, crying herself to sleep and wishing her dream had been real.


	31. Getting Ready

_A/N: Cordelia doesn't want to go out with her daddy._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**_ _someone doesn't want to wear a pink dress_

* * *

"No!" she screamed, flailing her arms as she attempted to wriggle out of her daddy's grasp.

"Cordelia, stop moving," he growled under his breath, grabbing her wrists tightly to keep her still. "You will put on this dress and you will behave yourself tonight."

She screamed again, tugging on her captured wrists. She didn't want to go to a boring party, having to control herself while her daddy chatted up to "important", boring people.

"Cordelia!" her daddy roared. She froze, her movements instantly stopping as he set his fiery red gaze upon her. She had pushed too far.

"But I don't wanna wear the pink dress, Daddy," she whined.

"It is what you will be wearing," her daddy said, unzipping the back and allowing her to step into it. "We only have a few minutes before we have to leave."

Soon, she was ready, decked out immaculately in the lovely pink dress and matching shoes, with her hair pulled into a neat braid down her back.

"Now, wait here for a moment," her daddy said, before he swept out of the room, his own dress robes swishing about his legs.

Cordelia pouted, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. There must be some way for her not to go.

Then she spotted her finger-paints in the corner. Thinking fast, she ran over to the small jars, pouring the contents over her head and body. Daddy wouldn't take her anywhere looking like this.

"Alright, let's-" her daddy said as he entered the room, pausing once he saw her current state.

"I can't go to the party looking like this, Daddy," she said, trying to fight the little smile threatening to cross her lips.

Her daddy blinked once, twice, before he drew his wand and waved it over her, the finger-paints quickly disappearing and her dress and hair righted to their original immaculate state.

"We will talk about this later, Cordelia," he said, the implication of punishment obvious in his tone. Then he held out his hand, "Let's go."

She hung her head as she reached for his hand. "Yes, Daddy," she muttered, her little heels muffled in the carpet as they exited the room.


	32. The Garden

_A/N: Bella takes Cordelia out for some fresh air in the gardens. Bella/Cordelia bonding. Bella is getting better at this baby stuff._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**_ _Bellatrix is sort of alright at being a parent_

* * *

"Mum says babies need fresh air," the woman said as she walked among the fragrant flowers and tall hedges of her childhood home with her daughter cradled in her arms.

The little girl simply smiled up at her mother, her little hands reaching for the long, black curly locks which fell over her mother's face.

"Mum also says talking to you is good as well," the woman continued, moving her hair out of the baby's reach but giving her a finger instead to tug on.

Maybe she needed this walk just as much to help her clear her mind. Ever since her daughter was born, she had been worried and scared. She was never the most maternal person, her concern for her family only showing in her later years once she had stopped seeing her sisters as nuisances and goody-goodies.

And now, she had a baby to take care of. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was so small, so fragile. Could she really manage this lifestyle as her little girl got older, took her first steps, said her first word? It just seemed like so much to consider, something that could easily overwhelm her.

But she was a Black. She didn't get overwhelmed. She overwhelmed others. She made them quake in fear with just a single glance, soil themselves with a single word. She could handle an infant, especially her own flesh and blood.

Eventually, she came to an old, stone bench, the same bench she always used to come to when she was a young woman because of the lovely red roses which grew and twisted around its legs. "This is my favourite place in the garden, Cordelia," she said as she brushed aside a few fallen leaves to sit down.

The babe's attention strayed from her finger to look at the large red flowers around her, and Bella smiled. "You like roses too?" she asked, twisting slightly to pull one of the roses closer to the baby's face.

The baby smiled, taking a long whiff before letting out a small, delicate sneeze, prompting a slight chuckle from the woman as she wiped her daughter's tiny, button nose. Yes, she could do this.

"Here you two are," someone said.

The dark-haired woman looked up from her daughter's face towards her approaching sister, the younger woman's footsteps much heavier and slower than she was used to with the additional weight of her swollen stomach.

"Enjoying the flowers, I see," the blonde said as she took a seat on the bench beside her, her hand resting subconsciously on her belly.

Bella looked back down at the little girl, her tiny arms reaching out for the same flower that had made her sneeze just minutes before. She brought it down, keeping just a bit further than she had the first time. "Yes, we are."


	33. Sock-Puppets 2

_A/N: Cordelia and Draco make sock-puppets. Follows **Sock-Puppets** in my **How Do I Love Thee?** collection._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition**_

_**Father's Day Competition** \- Tom/OC, Lucius/Draco_

* * *

Cordelia dragged Draco down the hallway and into her playroom with a wild grin on her face. It wasn't often she got to spend time with him in her room, as they often played together back at his house while her daddy was busy, but she had begged her Aunt Narcissa to let Draco come over today.

She sat him down at the small table she usually used for tea parties while she rifled through her toy chest to find her newest and most treasured toys.

"Me and Daddy made sock puppets yesterday," she announced, bringing over the box she had placed them in.

Draco looked into the box, taking the Cordelia puppet out slowly and inspecting it from all angles with a frown on his face. "My father doesn't make sock-puppets with me."

Cordelia pondered for a moment before she said, "Well, we can make sock-puppets to show him when he comes to pick you up after Daddy's big meeting later."

Draco looked as if he wanted to say something, but Cordelia had already run out of the room in search of more socks and the arts and crafts supplies her daddy had allowed her to use.

* * *

Lucius tried to keep the unease out of his walk as he followed the Dark Lord through the door off the side of the meeting room. It always strange to think that he was related to his superior and a man who could kill him simply for looking at him the wrong way.

Normally, he would have headed straight home after the meeting to avoid staying in the man's presence for too long (thus increasing the chances of him upsetting the man), however, he had to collect Draco from his playdate with his cousin. He was surprised that Narcissa had let Draco come to the headquarters today, but he knew his niece could be very persuasive when she asked for something.

"Cordelia!" the Dark Lord called as they stepped into his living room, easily slinking off his outer robe like a snake-skin and draping over the back of a chair.

Running footsteps could be heard before his niece popped out of a room down the hall and ran into her father's waiting arms. "Hi, Daddy!" she squealed.

A smile graced his master's face, something Lucius had never seen in his life, before the man asked, "Did you have a good time with Draco today?"

The little girl nodded her head, her dark curls bobbing up and down, as she said, "Me and Draco made something for Draco's daddy." She looked down the hall and shouted, "Draco, come and show them."

Lucius looked up to see his small son standing in the doorway, watching the scene carefully before he ducked into the room and approached them with an armful of- socks?

The little boy stopped next to his cousin, who grabbed two out of the pile first. "See, Uncle! I made these two with Daddy yesterday," she said, showing off one pink sock with long bouncy spirals and another larger white one.

Noticing the look his master was giving him as he listened to his niece, Lucius quickly said, "Those are lovely, Cordelia. The pink one looks just like you."

The little girl beamed before she grabbed for the others in Draco's hands. "And then today, I helped Draco make these, since you were busy today - one for him, Aunt Narcissa and you."

Lucius took the three socks from his niece and inspected them. One was smaller, blue and had straw for hair. The other two were bigger and almost identical, with long, bright yellow string for hair, except one also had a bright red mouth.

"Do you like them, Father?" Draco asked, his voice slightly muffled as he bit his lip nervously.

He heard a deep chuckle from the man on his right. "They're perfect, aren't they, Lucius?"

Lucius looked into his son's eyes, seeing the hope and longing shining behind them. "Yes," he said, placing the Lucius-puppet on his hand. "They are perfect, indeed."


	34. Wiping Up

_A/N: Cordelia can wipe her own butt, right?_

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **toilet**  
**_

* * *

"Daddy! I'm finished!" his daughter called out, her tiny voice bouncing off the bathroom tiles and carrying down the hall through the small opening of his study door.

Tom dropped his notes, about to rise to his feet when he stopped. It had been an idea he had been mulling over in his mind ever since he had the conversation with Lucius' wife about Cordelia's upbringing.

Potty-training had not been easy. If not for Narcissa's insistence and tutelage, Cordelia would still be in diapers and changed by house-elves for the rest of her life. But now that she had been trained, the one thing Tom still had to do was wipe up after the little girl.

However, now that she was older, maybe Cordelia could be trusted to finish the job herself. "You're old enough to wipe up on your own," he called back.

There was soft sound of uncertainty, Tom could practically imagine her biting her lip as her legs dangled over the rim of the toilet, before she asked, "Are you sure, Daddy?"

"You're a big girl, aren't you, Cordelia?" he called back.

That did it. Soon, he heard the tell-tale flush of the toilet, but instead of the sound of running water, he heard a panicked cry.

Tom rose from his seat and rushed to the bathroom as his little girl ran out."Something went wrong, Daddy!" she cried.

Tom looked into the bathroom. The toilet was overflowing, the piped clogged by the amount of paper his little girl used to wipe up.

He looked down at her hiding behind his leg, looking up at him with large, sorry eyes. He pinched the space between his eyes and sighed. Maybe Cordelia wasn't old enough just yet.


	35. The Boss' Daughter

_A/N: Scabior meets Cordelia. This was written for **Dragon MoonX**, who loves Scabior and everything about him. This is also an AU within an AU, since __Snatchers weren't around when Cordelia was small but I wanted to have Scabior meet my adorable little Cordelia while she was still a little girl and not a teenager._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **have Dragon MoonX tell you what to write**  
**_

* * *

Scabior sauntered through the headquarters with a crooked smile, a burlap bag slung over his shoulder. He had been called in to report on his most recent snatchings and present what he had "recovered" from those wretched Mudbloods, well after he had taken his share, of course.

He stepped into the meeting room, expecting to see other Snatchers congregating about, but was instead there was a small girl. She was sitting in the Dark Lord's chair, an array of crayons and coloured pencils strewn before her as she drew on a piece of parchment.

She looked up as the door opened and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Cordelia," the little girl said with a bright smile. "Who are you?"

"Why, 'ello there," he said, walking up to stand next to her. He took her hand and gave her a gracious bow. "Name's Scabior, milady." He took in her soft features, pale skin and curly black hair. She looked just like baby Bellatrix. He never even knew the woman could bear children, much less that she already had a daughter.

The little girl giggled, snatching her hand away, before she asked, "What's in the bag?"

He grinned before he slung the bag around. He reached deep inside before he pulled out a few galleons and pieces of jewelery. "Riches and baubles," he said as her eyes widened at the shiny items.

He plucked a long chain of pearls and dropped them over her head. "Only the best for a little princess," he said, as he watched her scrutinizing the necklace.

Then she smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Mister Scabior."

He was about to say something more when he heard a door to the side creak open. The little girl looked around him and beamed, "Look, Daddy. Look how pretty it is."

Daddy? Scabior turned to see the Dark Lord stepping into the room. She was the Dark Lord's daughter?

The man approached them slowly, his red eyes focused not on the necklace around the little girl's neck but the small space between her and himself.

Scabior hastily moved away from her and bowed before the intimidating man. "My Lord, please forgive me. I had thought you would be here," he said. He held the bag out before him in offering. "I have brought the items."

The Dark Lord looked into the bag a moment, then at the little girl, before he said, "Drop the bag and leave."

Scabior did as he was told and scurried out the meeting room, not even looking back as he heard the little girl cry, "Bye, Mister Scabior."


	36. Peas

_A/N: Cordelia does not like peas._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition: **"I don't like peas."**  
**_

* * *

She threw her head forward, her black curls falling over her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like peas," she said gruffly as her father reached for the large bowl in the middle of the table.

"I don't care what you like," he said as he began to spoon the green spheres onto her plate. "You will eat them, all of them."

The little girl scowled as she picked up her fork and began to eat her mashed potatoes, her chicken, her corn, everything but the offending green things on her plate until they were the only things left.

"Cordelia," her father barked, her dangling fork dropping with a loud clang onto her plate. A blush ran up her cheeks as she avoided his eyes. She knew she had been caught. "Eat your peas."

A small whimper escaped her lips as she scooped up a forkful. She hated peas even more than she hated the potions Uncle Severus made her when she was sick, but Daddy would get even angrier the longer she took.

But then she heard a noise, the sound of something heavy sliding across the wooden floor of the dining room. She peeked beneath the table to see Nagini slithering towards her chair.

She carefully scooped her peas onto the floor and into the long snake. Then she picked up her plate with a large smile, "Look, Daddy. I finished my peas."

Her father studied her face and then the clean plate. "It would appear-"

Her father was interrupted by angry hissing noises as Nagini said, "_Master, tell the brat not to throw her food at me._"

The little girl had the decency to look guilty as she placed the plate back on the table. Her father simply grabbed the big bowl and scooped a larger serving onto her plate. He picked up her fork and held it to her mouth. "Open wide, Cordelia"


	37. Tea Party

_A/N: Cordelia has a tea party._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**a tiara (NOT the Ravenclaw diadem)**  
**_

* * *

The little girl smiled as she poured tea into the five teacups on the table as carefully as possible. According to Aunt Narcissa, it was important for girls to know how to pour tea and entertain guests.

"Tubby, would you like one sugar or two?" she asked the teddy bear on her right.

She waited a moment for the bear's request before she said, "Fine, you can get four, but I'm watching you." She added the correct number of sugar cubes and placed the teacup and finger sandwich before the toy.

"Here's yours, Princess Raincorn, just like you like: no sugar and extra cream," she said, placing another teacup before the unicorn toy with the rainbow mane.

She turned back around to see a hand sneaking towards the plate of sandwiches. "Daddy!" she cried, swatting his hand. "Wait your turn like everyone else."

Her father scowled, retracting his hand to his chest. The little girl frowned, trotting around the small table towards her father's side. "And you have to wear your tiara and boa at all times," she said, picking up the small metal crown on the table and replacing it on his head. "We must look our best."

"Yes, Cordelia," he said, tugging at the end of his bright purple boa. He was going to kill Narcissa when he saw her again.


	38. Birthday Party

_A/N: Cordelia has a birthday party. For **Dragon MoonX**._

_Submission for:_

_**Daily Drabble Competition:**a __Scabior gets invited to Cordelia's birthday party.__**  
**_

* * *

Scabior stepped through the floo, holding a brightly wrapped box in his hands. Today was his boss' little girl's birthday and all his followers, Death Eaters and Snatchers included, were invited and had to bring a gift for the little brat.

He dusted off his jacket sleeves and shook the dust out of his hair. She wasn't such a bad kid, actually. She was adorable, a princess, of course, but at the same time, he hadn't seen since her that first day in the meeting room a few months back.

He stepped into the backyard of Malfoy Manor, his ears instantly assaulted with the sound of laughing and screaming children running about the yard. He saw many of his coworkers' offspring, including Malfoy's boy, but the little princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Mister Scabior!" someone cried.

He turned to see the little darling step out of the same door he had just come from, running down the stairs and latching around his feet.

"'Ello, poppet," he said, stooping down and giving her a wide, toothy grin. "Why aren't you playin' wi' your little friends?"

She looked down at her feet and muttered, "They aren't really my friends. They're Draco's friends that Aunt Narcissa invited."

Scabior frowned. "You could still play wi' them."

The little girl hid her face into his pant leg. "They don't like me very much, especially Pansy."

Scabior looked towards the other children, remembering how rough it was for him when he first tried to make friends as well. He thought for a moment before he had an idea.

"Then how about I help you make them like you," he said.

"How?" she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

* * *

Tom stepped out of the floo, taking the time to carefully straighten his robes. He had thought Lucius and Narcissa could handle a children's party, but then she had called him urgently to "see something".

He moved towards the double doors which led to the Malfoys' backyard, his eyes focused on the long blonde hair of the woman standing on the other side, her along with the other parents all fascinated with something beyond.

He opened the door quietly and slipped next to the woman. "Narcissa, why have you called me?"

"Look," she said simply, pointing a bit aways.

He peered above the other parents' heads to see the children running madly about, all armed to the teeth with an endless supply of-

"Water balloons?" he asked.

"And guess who's winning," she said.

The children screamed, all of them taking off once his little girl rounded the corner with her own armful of water balloons. Her hair was slicked to her scalp, and her pretty purple dress stuck to her skin, but he had never seen her so happy and laughing with other children her age.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked, taking one of the tall glasses of lemonade on a nearby table.

There was a loud yell, before he saw a tall man running behind his little girl to replenish her supply and helping her against the other children.

"Hmmm," he said, taking a sip of the refreshing liquid. That Scabior seemed to have a way with his little girl.


	39. The Minister's Party

_A/N: Tom takes Cordelia to a Ministry party._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **"I don't have to and you can't make me!"_

* * *

The corner of Tom's mouth curled upwards as he adjusted the collar of his robes. He placed a soft hand on his daughter's shoulder as he walked through the Minister's Annual Gala. Tonight was all about gaining information, and what was less assuming than an influential single father and his adorable little girl?

"Daddy," Cordelia asked as she tugged on his dress robes. "Can I go and get a cupcake from the table?"

Tom looked across the room to the table of treats a few feet away. He gave her a curt nod and guided her slightly forward, "Yes, but come back right after."

As she skipped off, he grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray and took a sip. So far, so good. No one seemed suspicious of him and he had a good view of Minister Bagnold.

"Ah, Mr Montague," a voice called on his right.

It took Tom just a moment to remember his alias before he turned.

A short rotund man walking towards him, Tom biting back a sneer as he recognized him - the Minister-hopeful, Cornelius Fudge.

"Good evening, Cornelius," he said with a wide smile. "Aren't you looking dashing this evening?"

Cornelius chuckled, puffing out his chest as bit before he said, "You aren't looking too bad yourself." Then he looked about and asked, "Are you here by yourself? Where's the Misses?"

Tom shook his head, putting on a remorseful expression. "Unfortunately, Cecelia wasn't feeling well but I did bring my darling Cordelia."

Cornelius gasped, placing a pudgy hand on his chest. "I didn't even know you had a daughter, Montague. Where is she?"

Tom looked about to see Cordelia still standing by the treat table, her sticky hands reaching for what looked like her third cupcake.

"Cordelia, darling," he called to get her attention.

When she turned, he held out his hands. "Come here and give Daddy a hug."

"NO!" she cried before she looked back to the cupcake tower.

Tom chuckled nervously before he said a bit more forcefully, "Cordelia, come here."

"No!" she said again, her black curls flashing about her head as she shook her head.

"Cordelia! Come! Now!" he all but screamed.

"No!" she shouted back, stomping her small foot. "I don't have to and you can't make me!"

Tom's blood boiled and he could feel his face getting red. How dare she act like this in public, thoroughly embarrassing him. She would have hell to pay later when-

"My," Cornerlia said with a hearty laugh, interrupting. "She's definitely strong-willed."

Tom turned away as his daughter began to eat another cupcake, and placed a polite smile on his lips, still playing the part of endearing father. "She gets it from her mother, I assure you, Cornelius."


	40. New Pet

_A/N: Tom gets a surprise in his bathroom._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **[animal] turtle_

* * *

Tom stepped into his bedroom, stretching as he pulled off each layer of clothing. After such a long day, there was nothing he wanted more than to take a nice relaxing bath and get the stench of smoke off his body.

Once he was fully nude, he walked into his adjoining bathroom, but then he froze as he saw something already in his bathtub, its tiny green feet paddling around in the water.

"Cordelia!" he shouted as he pulled on his robe.

A few moments later, his daughter stepped into the bathroom. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked, wringing her small hands.

Tom hid his face in his hands, pinching the shallow space between his eyes as he pointed towards the bathtub. "Please tell me why there is a turtle in my bathroom," he said.

The little girl beamed as she ran up to the tub and pulled out the small creature. "Daddy, meet Tommy the turtle. I found him outside in the pond," she said, holding it up to him.

"My bathroom is no place for... Tommy," he said, his mouth curving down at the turtle's ridiculous name.

"Can I keep him in my bathroom then?" she asked.

"Put him back outside, Cordelia," Tom said, pointing out the door.

"But, Daddy,..." she whined.

"Now, Cordelia," he said, his tone leaving no room for question.

His little girl pouted as she carried the turtle out of the room, leaving a trail of droplets in her wake.

Tom sighed before he called for a house-elf. "Yes, sir," the elf said, his nose touching the floor as he bowed.

"Clean up this mess, and draw me a bath now," he ordered. Now he really needed that bath. "Add chamomile," he added as he went to wait in his bedroom.


	41. Dress-Up

_A/N: Scabior babysits Cordelia for the day._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (word) potty, (word) glitter, (word) toothy, (genre) Humor, (dialogue) "Stand straight."_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **chartreuse_

* * *

"Stand straight," the little girl as she pushed his knees in and his legs together. Scabior offered a tight smile as she ran around him, draping various coloured fabrics around his body.

When the Dark Lord had said he had a special assignment for him, he had never anticipated it would involve baby-sitting the little brat. Apparently, she had even requested him specifically, wanting to spend the day with 'Mister Scabior' while her father and the others were out. He must have left a good impression for the impressive man to actually consider him a suitable 'playmate' for his daughter.

"You look so pretty, Mister Scabior," Cordelia said, giving him a toothy smile as she threw even more glitter in his hair and any exposed part of his body.

"Not as pretty as you, my dear," he said, making the little girl pause and a blush creep up her cheeks. Just because this wasn't what he had expected, it didn't mean he couldn't still make the most of it. Despite all this 'girly' stuff, Cordelia was adorable and he liked to see her happy.

She was about to say something when her eyes suddenly widened. She turned around quickly, screaming "_Potty!_" at the top her lungs as she exited the room.

Scabior chuckled. Even Dark Princesses needed potty breaks, it seemed. He looked down at her handiwork and repressed the shudder. She had definitely gotten away with the glitter, feathers and fabric. He looked like a unicorn had thrown up on him, and who knew what she had done to his face. But he would never tell her any of this. He was just thankful no one he knew would-

"Scabior!" he heard a deep voice call out, accompanied by the sound of measured footsteps. "The Dark Lord sent me to check on-"

Scabior's mouth fell open as Lucius appeared in the doorway of the little girl's room, his grey eyes scanning over the Snatcher's sparkling and colourful appearance. There was a chuckle... a snicker... then Lucius doubled over in laughter, clutching at the doorframe for support.

He opened his mouth to say something when Scabior hissed, "Not... one... word..."

The blond man smirked, "I was just going to say-"

"Uncle Lucius!" Cordelia cried as she ran up to the man and hugged him around the waist. Then she gestured to her playmate and asked, "Don't you think Mister Scabior is pretty?"

Lucius held Scabior's gaze as he said, "He's definitely the belle of the ball, Cordelia."

Cordelia smiled, not noticing Scabior's scowl directed at her uncle, before she dragged Lucius into her room. "I can do you too, Uncle Lucius," she said.

Lucius opened his mouth to refuse, but Scabior quickly reached out and hooked his arm about the blond man's shoulders. "He would love to, Cordelia, wouldn't you, Lucius?" he asked with a grin, loving how even the lightest touch had left sparkles of glitter on the man's robes.

Lucius looked between Cordelia's bright face and Scabior's smug one, before he sighed. "I would love to."

* * *

"Cordelia," Tom called as he stepped through the entrance to his quarters. Though he trusted Scabior could entertain a five-year-old for a few hours, he had sent Lucius to investigate his daughter's well-being, and he had yet to return.

"In here, Daddy!" the little girl called back.

He walked towards her room to see his two missing followers covered head-to-toe in dazzling glitter, flowing fabrics and fluffy chartreuse feather-boas. The two of them turned to him, their eyes wide with panic and fear, and was that even relief? That was... rare.

"Do you want to be next Daddy?" Cordelia asked, standing behind Lucius as she wove long multi-coloured strands into his hair, to match those in Scabior's.

Tom simply walked away, leaving the two men to suffer just a bit longer at the hands of his daughter's creativity. He had already done enough of that.


	42. Paper Crowns

_A/N: Tom is late for a DE meeting. Lamia gave me this idea._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tom pulled the silver watch from the inner pocket of his robe as he got to his feet. After being away for the last few days, he had promised Cordelia he would play with her this afternoon, but now it was seven o'clock and time for him to meet with his followers for a debriefing of tomorrow's raid on Birmingham.

"I will be back before dinner, Cordelia, so be sure to wash up," he said as he moved quickly through his quarters, not even hearing his little girl's response as he closed the door behind him.

Eventually, he reached the hidden door which led to his section of the headquarters. All eyes turned on him as he slid it aside and stepped into the meeting room. However, instead of the immediate shying away and lack of eye contact, everyone continued to stare at him.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked, his voice rising with every word.

Everyone looked down then, giving him a smug sense of satisfaction, except for one.

"My lord," one voice said, a tentative hand slowly raising around the table.

Tom looked down to see one Victor Crabbe still staring at him under his heavy brow.

"Speak, Crabbe!" he ordered the hard-headed man, slightly marvelled by his lack of fear, but his patience wearing thin.

"Why do you have a crown on your head?" he asked.

Tom blinked as a few heads and eyes raised. He hadn't been expecting that. He reached a hand up, a scowl crossing his face as he came in contact with the light touch of feathers and sticky glitter. He had completely forgotten about the bright green, paper crown Cordelia had placed on his head in his haste to get to this meeting.

"Do you have a problem with it, Crabbe?" he asked.

Before the man could say anything, Tom drew his wand and cast a wordless Cruciatus curse towards him. He fell out of his chair, his body thrashing on the wooden floor as his muffled screams reverberated around the room.

He released the spell and stared at the other faces, who quickly stared back down at their feet. While stowing away his wand, he took his seat. Straightening the paper crown on his head, he said, "If there are no more ridiculous questions, we can begin."


	43. Playdate

_A/N: So, August 15 is one of my newest friends, Dragon MoonX's birthday. So I wrote this as a gift to her. I hope you like it, Dragon. Draconius and Melody are her OCs, which she gave me permission to use._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon's OCs, Draconius and Melody._

* * *

Cordelia dragged the other girl into the room, her other hand holding various tubs and pencils against her body.

"I don't know about this, Cordelia," the girl said, biting her lip as they stood in the doorway.

Cordelia turned back and scowled. When Mister Scabior had mentioned he had a little girl her age, she never knew what to expect. She had always had a hard time making friends with other children, and Melody was no exception. Whereas she liked tea parties and dress-up, Melody liked getting dirty and running outside. But finally, they had found something they both liked and Melody was getting cold feet.

"C'mon, Melody," Cordelia said, tugging her forward. "You said you'd do it with me."

Melody tugged her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, now I don't want to. Daddy will get upset."

Cordelia frowned as she stepped into the room alone. "Then I'll do it myself."

She approached the sleeping in the man cautiously, careful to keep the various items in her hands from falling. When Cordelia had mentioned why she liked dress-up, Melody had commented that her father wore it as well, which gave Cordelia the idea to give Mister Scabior a makeover.

She climbed onto the bed, timing her movement between the man's snores as she opened the first tub. She would make Mister Scabior so pretty, even though he seemed to only have dark coloured makeup.

She dipped the brush into the tub and held it over the man's face before she felt the bed move. She turned in surprise, almost dropping the brush, to see Melody on her other side.

"I thought you didn't want to do this," she whispered.

"I changed my mind," Melody said as she picked up one of the pencil and uncapped it.

Cordelia smiled, happy that she had a friend to do this with, as she turned back to Mister Scabior. This was going to be great.

* * *

"Scabior?" Draconius asked as she opened the door her bedroom. When she had returned home from the hospital, Melody had told her Daddy had been in bed all day. She couldn't believe he was sleeping when he was supposed to be watching the girls. What if had something had happened?

"Yes, pet?" the man asked, stretching his hands over his head as he sat up.

"How could you-" she began before she burst out laughing.

"Wha' so funny?" he asked with a scowl.

Draconius simply led the man over to their bedroom mirror, earning a loud shout as he obvserved his reflection. He looked like a large racoon with bright red lips and glittering cheeks. There were also crude drawings of flowers and turtles on his skin.

"I can't believe you let that little girl get you again," Draconius said as she handed him a towel.

"She's crafty, tha' one," Scabior said, graciously accepting it.


	44. Tummyache

_A/N: Cordelia's tummy hurts. This is another birthday gift for my friend, Dragon MoonX. She also likes stories where people get sick, though I won't get as detailed as hers usually get. I am also going to borrow her two OCs for this story, Draconius and Melody. I hope you still like it, Dragon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the OCs, Draconius and Melody._

* * *

Cordelia groaned as she held her stomach, curling further into Uncle Lucius' chest when he stepped out of the floo. She had been sleeping over at Draco's house when she woke up in the middle of the night with a tummyache. But no matter what horrible potions Aunt Narcissa gave her, the pain didn't go away. Eventually, Aunt Narcissa told Uncle Lucius to take her to the healer.

"You can put her over there," a lady said as her uncle placed her into a small bed. Then she leaned down and asked, "Can you tell me what's wrong, dear?"

"My tummy hurts," Cordelia said as she held her hands tightly over her body.

The lady nodded before she turned towards Uncle Lucius. Cordelia tried to pay attention but couldn't over the pain in her tummy.

"Okay," the lady said before a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. "I'll see what I can do for her and call for you in the morning."

Footsteps moved away before the lady put a glass to her lips. "Now drink this, dear. It'll help you sleep."

Cordelia opened her mouth and allowed the nice lady to pour the potion into her mouth, surprised by the sweet taste. Uncle Severus' potions never tasted this nice.

"Thank y-" she began, before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"-you sleeping?" someone asked. Cordelia opened her eyes to see a pair of big, brown eyes staring back at her.

"Melody?" Cordelia asked, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the girl kneeling on her bed. Her short brown hair was slightly messy and wore a long multi-coloured t-shirt which went past her knees. "I didn't know Uncle Lucius took me to your house."

"Mummy is a Healer and I heard them talking when you came here," she said. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia blinked before she noticed the pain in her tummy was mostly gone, except for a dull feeling in her sides. "Mostly," she answered.

"I know what can cheer you up," Melody said before she revealed-

"A turtle?" Cordelia asked, reaching out to run a finger over the animal's tiny head.

"His name is Turquoise, and he's the greatest turtle in the world," Melody said with a wide smile.

Cordelia frowned. "My daddy wouldn't let me keep my turtle."

"That's horrible," Melody said with a gasp.

Cordelia shrugged. "I just keep Tommy in the pond outside."

Melody giggled and the two girls spent the rest of the night talking and playing with Turquoise.

* * *

"How is she this morning, Draconius?" Lucius asked he stepped out of the floo. "The Dark Lord will kill me if his daughter got sick on my watch."

Draconius smiled and led the blond man to the spare room. She pushed the door opened to show Lucius the two little girls sleeping in the bed, a small turtle sleeping between them.

"When she wakes up, I'll just check her over, but I think his little girl is just fine."


	45. New Friends and Crushes

_A/N: Cordelia goes over Draco's house. Cordelia has a little crush on Blaise._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Your pre-created OC/HP character of your choice_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Cordelia climbed the stairs of Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa's house as she made her way to Draco's bedroom. She had been so happy when Daddy said she could spend the day with her cousin instead of alone with the house-elves back home. Her arms were laden with the sock-puppets she had made and she hoped maybe she and Draco could have more puppet shows today.

She entered his room but then she stopped in her tracks when she realized he was not alone. "Hi Cordelia," Draco said, looking up with his friends from his Quidditch figures towards her. "Mum didn't say you were coming over today."

She bit her lip as her eyes darted between the two boys on Draco's side. One of them had thin-framed glasses and he was constantly pushing his fringe from falling behind them. The other had dark skin was giving her an odd look. "Kneazle got your tongue?" he asked, and the boy with glasses snickered.

Cordelia scoffed before she opened her mouth to defend herself. But then the boy with glasses spoke up, "At least she's not talking about dolls or something stupid like makeup and dresses."

The dark one laughed and the one with glasses joined in. Cordelia looked towards Draco, hoping that he would say something to his friends but he simply sat there, a slight smile on his face as his friends enjoyed themselves at her expense.

She let her hands fall, the sockpuppets dropping to the floor softly before she ran out the room. If she had known Draco would have such horrible friends over, she never would have come. She had always had trouble making friends her own age, and now they were picking her and the things she liked. Maybe if she asked nicely, Aunt Narcissa would take her back home.

"Wait!" someone called out from behind her.

She stopped, looking over her shoulder as she rubbed at her eyes. It was the dark-skinned boy running up behind her. Did he want to tease her some more? She could still run if she-

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said," he said.

Cordelia looked into his eyes, wondering if he was lying just to trick, but he seemed honest enough. After a few moments, she said, "Alright then."

He smiled before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on back. Draco says you know how to play Quidditch Wars," he said as he began leading her back to Draco's room, a light blush on her cheeks from how close he was to her.


	46. Namesakes

_A/N: Cordelia and Tom watch the stars. As I write, Tom gets more and more OOC, but I just love fluffy!Tom._

_Submission for:_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Your OC (pre-created or new) interacts with their canon-character family members._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"And what's that one, Daddy?" the little girl asked, extending her finger towards the twinkling lights above their head. She lay next to the man on a large pile of blankets and pillows on the roof of her home, her father giving her a quick lesson on all the stars of the night sky.

Her father thought for a moment before he said, "That's Draco, the dragon," taking her hand and tracing the pattern in the air.

She sat up, her eyes full of excitement as she looked down at him. "Draco is named after a dragon?" she asked.

Tom chuckled. "Yes, Draco was named after a dragon, a dragon who was thrown into the sky to watch over the earth."

"Wow," she murmurred, laying back down. Then, after a few moments of blissful silence, she said, "I wish I was named after a star."

"I happen to like the name 'Cordelia," Tom said, looking down at his little princess as his thoughts went back to the day he and her mother had been running through baby names. Her mother had suggested countless astrological names, as was the custom in her family (though Cordelia did not yet know that) but he had simply shot them all down. He wanted something different and beautiful. As a young boy, he had read countless books in the orphanage's meager library and suggested many of his favourite female characters' until Bellatrix finally agreed on the little girl's given name.

"Did I ever tell you the story of King Lear," he asked, pulling his daughter closer to his side. Once he had her attention, he began his tale.


	47. A Present

_A/N: Lucius gets his niece a present. I'm trying to revive this story, while remembering my little Cordelia's spunky personality, and figuring out more things for the adults around her to go through._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Cordelia," she heard someone call from the living room. The little girl put her sock puppets aside as she ran out of her room to see her uncle standing there.

"Uncle Lucius!" she cried, running towards him her arms outstretched.

He withdrew one hand from behind his back and held it out to stop her. "Hold on, Cordelia. I have a surprise for you."

The little girl's eyes widened before she began to jump up and down, clapping her hands wildly. "A surprise! A surprise!"

Her uncle grimaced at the pitch of her squeals before he said, "Yes, a surprise. Now, close your eyes and hold out both your hands."

Cordelia did so, still teetering on the balls of her feet before she felt something heavy lay across her hands.

"Okay, open them," her uncle said, and when she did, she saw she was holding a small broomstick.

"A broom?" she asked, looking up at her uncle with amazement.

Her uncle nodded, a somewhat satisfied look across his face. Brooms weren't cheap, not that he couldn't afford it, and every child at that age wanted one. When Cordelia told her father how happy she was to get a broom, the Dark Lord would think of him favourably and-

The broomstick clattered at his feet, the girl stepping away from it in disgust. "Brooms are for boys, Uncle Lucius. Can I get some paints instead?"

Her uncle bent low, a strange smile fixed on his face as he said through gritted teeth, "Anything for my niece."


	48. Can't Sleep

_A/N: Cordelia can't sleep at Draco's house._

_**Flash Fiction Competition:** (object) a stuffed dragon_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Cordelia tossed and turned in the strange bed before eventually giving up. She had begged her daddy to let her finally have her first sleepover at Draco's house, but after Aunt Narcissa had tucked them both into bed, she couldn't sleep.

She pawed the area around her, aware of the emptiness around her when she didn't feel Tubby or Princess Raincorn around her. In her excitement to spend the night, she hadn't remembered to bring them with her and now she was regretting it.

"Cordelia?" a sleepy voice spoke up from beside her.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said as she withdrew her hand, not realizing that she had touched him in her search.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes. "If you don't sleep, then we can't wake up for Dobby's pancakes in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Why?"

"I miss Tubby, and Princess Raincorn," she explained.

"Who?"

Cordelia looked down at her empty hands. "My stuffed animals."

Draco remained silent before Cordelia watched him climb down from his bed and walk over to his toy chest. When he returned, he held out a long, stuffed green dragon.

"This is Dragon," he said as she took the doll. "I don't sleep with him anymore, 'cause I'm a big boy now. But you can sleep with him. For tonight."

Cordelia looked down in the dragon's smiling face before she offered her own tiny smile to her cousin. "Thank you," she said.

She turned on her side, clutching the dragon to her chest, as Draco did the same. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Cordelia."


	49. The Very Large Purple Unicorn

_A/N: Being an evil dictator and a father was so hard sometimes._

_**The Weird Prompt Thing: Revelations [Daily Speed-writing Competition]: **a stuffed unicorn_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

His evil laughter could be heard over the dying screams of the resistance across the castle grounds. Some were being hungrily consumed by the growing flames, while others lie bleeding out among the grass and dirt. A few of his own followers were among the casualties but he didn't care. As he stood over Dumbledore's cold lifeless body, he felt more powerful than he had ever felt in years. He had finally won.

But then he felt something, a slight tremor running beneath his feet. Around him, no one else seemed to notice, the battle waging on as more lives were lost. However, it soon grew stronger and stronger until it could no longer be ignored. The fighting stopped as people fell to the ground, unable to rise to their feet before being thrown off balance once more. Large pieces of stone from the castle began breaking away, and fissures appeared in the ground, pulling some people in.

He moved forward slowly, somehow maintaining his balance throughout the quakes. Was it an army of giants coming to join the fray, or was it a large dragon's claws digging up the earth?

It was none of those, but instead a large purple unicorn! Its glittering body blocked out the sun and its long, sharp purple horn seemed to pierce the grey sky. It let out a loud, ferocious neigh before it pointed its horn at him and began to charge.

"Wake up, Daddy!"

Tom startled, his hand moving to his wand immediately to face off against the giant beast, before he noticed his daughter behind it. It was now morning, and Cordelia had climbed into his bed with her stuffed toy only inches away from his face.

"Come, Daddy! You promised you'd take me to see the animals today," she said, poking his face with the point of her unicorn's horn.

Tom swatted away the toy, before pinching the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. Being an evil dictator and a father was so hard sometimes.


End file.
